Pañoletas
by LadyAryaS
Summary: En este, un resumen me chafa la historia, así que espero entren y lean y si les gusta comenten.


_Buenas!_

 _Les comparto un pequeño OS que cruzó por mi mente. Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Saludos._

* * *

Se encontró frente a unas puertas de cristal corredizas, aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su hermana le había recomendado el lugar, decían que era el mejor de la ciudad y que era muy discreto. Hacía meses que tenía curiosidad por los servicios que ahí sabía proporcionaban, pero nunca se creyó capaz de acudir para constatar en primera persona lo que a voces se sabía, que era un lugar de ensueño.

Inhalo y exhalo, sujeto la manija y sin permitirse vacilar abrió la puerta para ingresar por fin al lugar. Arribó a la recepción 5 minutos antes de la hora pactada, había hablado por teléfono el día anterior para marcar cita, al agendar solo le pidieron su descripción y que llevase en la mano una pañoleta verde si quería el servicio estándar o roja si deseaba el trato plus, le indicaron que la diferencia radicaba en la duración del servicio y por ende el costo… ella llevaba una roja.

La decoración del lugar era minimalista en colores blancos y negros, la recepción no era muy grande, dejaba el suficiente espacio para el mostrador, unos sillones distribuidos estratégicamente para que quien se sentase no pudiese ser reconocido al pasar por las afueras del lugar y un pasillo, en el cual se podían vislumbrar diversas puertas, lo cual ella suponía que debían ser las habitaciones donde se llevaban a cabo los servicios.

Una joven muy guapa, con un uniforme típico de spa, el cual tenía bordado en el lado derecho el nombre del establecimiento, "Pañoletas" se podía leer en un logo que así como el lugar, era discreto y pulcro, y en el otro lado, un simple "Ruby", lo cual la hizo suponer que ese era el nombre de la recepcionista, de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, labios ni muy gruesos ni delgados, con una sonrisa amable y un destello pícaro en su mirar, la observó y detalló la pañoleta en su mano. Con un asentimiento y revisando la libreta que tenía frente a ella, buscó en las anotaciones que tenía y al margen realizó otra pequeña anotación.

-Bienvenida señorita, observo la pañoleta roja en su mano, en un momento la dirigiremos al área de preparación para que pueda usted dejar sus objetos personales, le proporcionaremos una bata y en cuanto usted nos indique, la llevaremos a la habitación correspondiente. Le repito nuestras medidas de privacidad: El pago lo hace usted en efectivo una vez concluida la sesión, tal como se le debió haber comentado el día de ayer, no solicitamos nombres para no tener registros que puedan después salir a la luz, la persona que le proporcionará el servicio platicara con usted y usted tendrá el derecho a elegir si desea que ella la atienda o puede solicitar se le asigne una nueva "pañoleta".-

Esta última palabra la dijo acompañada de un gesto de comillas que hizo con sus manos, y todo esto lo expresó en un tono que la hizo sentir en confianza, logrando tranquilizar los nervios que la acompañaban al ingresar por el portal. Era interesante el termino que empleaban para el servicio que sabía ella ofrecían, pero le agradó saber que tenía elección. Por su cabeza pasaban mil y un detalles, empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, no sabía lo que encontraría ingresando a la habitación, si bien sabía y se hacía una idea de lo que iba a pasar dentro de la misma, esperaba no tener que hacer cambiar la "pañoleta".

Tal y como le habían indicado, ingresó a un pequeño cubículo que funcionaba como vestidor, en una de las paredes estaba empotrado un anaquel de lockers, los cuales tenían las llaves pegadas, así ella podía elegir cualquiera, dejar sus pertenencias y tomar la llave.

La bata que le proporcionaron era una bata de algodón blanca, que al igual que en el uniforme de la recepcionista, tenía bordado el logo y del otro lado tenía bordado el texto "pañoleta plus". Ruby le había indicado que únicamente debía llevar puesta la bata y que dejase también su celular en el locker. Su bata tenía un bolsillo por el frente, así que sin dudar y debido al sudor que empezaba a cubrir sus palmas, colocó la llave ahí.

Se colocó las chancletas y volvió a suspirar, ya no había marcha atrás, salió nuevamente al pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta 3A que le habían asignado en la recepción. Tocó la puerta tres veces y al paso de un par de segundos, esta se abrió. Una rubia, ataviada en una bata como la suya, le hizo una seña con la mano y la insto a ingresar.

La habitación tenía en el centro una mesa para masajes, en una esquina un sillón en forma de "S" acostada, distribuidas había unas cuantas velas que junto a la tenue iluminación mantenían un ambiente de seducción. Una fragancia a manzana inundaba el lugar y sin saber que hacer se acercó a la mesa y dio media vuelta para poder quedar frente a su "pañoleta". Le gustaba lo que podía apreciar a pesar de la bata, debajo de esa tela se podía apreciar un cuerpo definido, era de tez blanca y a pesar de la escasa iluminación podía decir que sus ojos eran verdes. La bata era igual a la que ella llevaba puesta, con la diferencia que se podía leer "Emma" permitiéndole conocer de esa manera el nombre de tan guapa mujer. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia y sin poderlo evitar una pequeña carcajada inundó la estancia. La morena no lo pudo evitar y también empezó a reír.

– Lo siento, lo siento Regina, en verdad creía que íbamos a poder llegar hasta el final, pero me ha ganado la expresión de tu rostro. – Decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a la morena quien sin perder la sonrisa alargó sus brazos para permitirse tomar a la rubia por la cintura y pegarla aún más a ella.

– Emma me has arruinado la fantasía. – Habló por fin la morena cambiando la sonrisa por una fingida mueca de tristeza. – En verdad lo siento mi amor, pero ya que tenemos pagada la hora, que te parece si aprovechamos ese sillón de la esquina. – Los gestos rápidamente cambiaron y con sonrisas cómplices permitieron que sus manos llenaran sus cuerpos de caricias, sacando provecho para no dejar totalmente inconclusa la fantasía de la morena...


End file.
